Looking Forward
by Engxty Piksy
Summary: He would always be haunted by his past but now, at least, he had someone to help him slowly stitch his shattered parts together.'Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow, Tenten.'


A/N: I do not own naruto.

Life is definitely not a bed of roses. But for some, it becomes harder than necessary. wounds of the past haunt them forever and people hide themselves in fake personae.

Such is the story of him, the seemingly brave, invincible and unbreakable but inside, just as broken, vulnerable and wounded boy whom life had forced to grow up too fast. People know him as the unemotional, stoic and downright rude and no one tries to look past all those appearances, all those barriers that the boy had put up to protect himself from further harm, further hurt, simply because he just could not take any more abuse from this harsh world.

And he kind of liked it this way, for it meant that he would be close to no one which would, inadvertently mean that he wouldn't have to feel the pain when that person left him, just like everyone else in his miserable life.

That is, until that day, when she came into his life. And she changed everything.

He was walking down the street towards his house-because he couldn't bear to call that piece of wood a _home_- when he saw a girl running towards where he was, a look of extreme panic on her face. She was barreling straight towards him and realized too late that she would collide with him. The result was him stumbling backwards and barely catching her by the hand just in time. And he caught his first real look at her face and froze. Because she was _beautiful_. The girl quickly regained her balance and gave him an apologetic look, adorned with a bright smile.

Her smile was absolutely _dazzling_.

He shook his head to get rid of these thoughts, trying not to look stupid, 'A_re you alright?'_

She looked nervously around the street once more. Satisfied that the person-or-people she was running from were not there, she turned back to him and said, in a shaky voice, '_Some guys followed me back from my school. I don't know who they were or what they wanted but I got scared and ran. But they kept coming behind me until they saw me crash into you. I don't know what they were going to do to me. I was so scared!' _She looked straight at him then, her eyes slightly watery from unshed tears, trying to seek comfort.

It was then that he changed...

He felt a strong need to comfort her, to wipe that sad look off her face and assure her that he wouldn't let anyone hurt her on his watch.

He was shocked at his own thoughts, as he had not felt that way about anyone since his mother-images danced in front of his eyes... His abusive father... His hurt, crying mother.. His poor little form trying to shut out the pain... And when he grew up, he made sure that no relationship would hurt a cold, heartless boy like him.

He swapped his thoughts back to the present to see that the girl was now sobbing brokenly, her face hidden behind her hands. And before he could stop himself, he found himself reaching for her and wiping the tears from her face. She stiffened at first, but then launched herself at him, clutching at his shirt with her hands fiercely and started crying earnestly, her body shaking with her violent sobs. He was shocked, but then slowly brought his arms around her and hugged her tightly to himself. His shirt quickly started getting wet but he found that he didn't care. All that mattered was the girl in his arms.

She cried for a long time, and was still hiccupping when the sun went down and the sky turned dark. She pulled away from him and wiped her face with her sleeve. He found himself feeling incredibly sad, because she would soon be leaving and he would, once again, be left again. _'Damn it! This is why I don't let myself get close to anyone. What is it about this girl that I became so attached to her so soon?'_ He wondered.

The girl, after composing herself, let out a humorless laugh. '_I normally don't get this cozy with people at the first meeting. i don't know what came over me. I'm sorry. I ruined your shirt! God, I don't even know your name! I'm Tenten. What's your name?'She said in one breath._

He let out a real laugh, his first one in God knows how long. _'It's okay, I was going to get rid of this old shirt anyway. I'm Neji. Are you sure you're okay now?'_ He said, surprised at the amount of concern in his voice at the last question.

She chuckled weakly. _'Yeah, I feel loads better now! Thank you again for... You know... That.' _

_'You're welcome.'_ He gave her a warm smile.

Silence overcame them. After several seconds of looking around aimlessly, the silence was broken by Tenten.

_'So, I guess I'll be leaving now.'_

His heart sank at those words. His chest suddenly became tight with dread and a lump formed in his throat. Swallowing around it, he said, _'Yeah, I guess you will. Bye'_. He hurriedly turned his back to her, before she could see the sorrow written on his face. Another person in his life, leaving him. Alone, again.

He was just about to bolt when he felt a hand on his shoulder, stopping him in mid step. He stopped, but didn't turn around to face her.

_'Why are you in such a hurry? At least tell me where you live, so I can come over tomorrow to meet you again.'_

He was shell-shocked. Stunned, He turned around to face her.

_'Y-you mean, you want to meet me again?'_

She gave him a quizzical look.

_'Of course, silly! You're my friend now. Why wouldn't I want to see you again?'_

His chest filled with warmth at those words. She wanted to be his friend. _My_ friend!

But, just to confirm his hearing wasn't deceiving me-and secretly because he wanted to hear it again- he asked her,

_'I'm your friend? You want to be friends with me? Really?'_

_'Of course, that's what I just said. Why wouldn't I? You seem like a nice, caring and sweet person and I like you!' _She said, grinning wildly at him.

His heart tugged at that. He could feel tears prickling at the back of eyes. He hadn't cried in a long time. And He found it hard to stifle his emotions now. Clearing his throat, he said in a raspy voice, _'It's just, I haven't had any friends for a long time. People mostly keep away from me. It's a nice change.'_

She looked confused at that.

_'I won't ask why that is, because it's obvious from face that it's a secret you rarely share. But, from now on, always know that you have a friend. I really should be going now, it's almost curfew time and my father will ground me if I don't get back soon. Bye, Neji! I'll see you tomorrow! Same place, same time okay?' _

And with that, she was gone.

He turned the opposite way, a wide smile still dancing on his lips. He would always be haunted by his past but now, at least, he had someone to help him slowly stitch his shattered parts together.

And, for the first time in a long time, he was actually forward to tomorrow.

_'Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow, Tenten.'_


End file.
